back to the happier times
by musicalbroadway
Summary: Emily and Nikolas seperated after the hurricane. Can they find the way back to each other? Can Emily overcome being rape by her husbands look a like?Emily, Nikolas, Elizabeth, Lucky and Lulu
1. Information

A/N- i wrote this on my free time duringvaction this summer, so i don't know how good it is. read

and review and tell me what you think, and if i should continue it. it also need a title so if you

have any ideas, tell me and i might use it. heres what i have so far...

Untitled-

Time frame; 7-16-05 - on

Note- includes everything that happened on the show until 7-15-05 is include in this story.

Nothing that happened after that date is in this story. Nothing that happened with Courtney will

have happened in this story.

Thing that happened prior to beginning of my story- Nikolas and Emily did not make up after the

hurricane. It has been a month since then and Nikolas AND Emily have separated because Nikolas

think realized that he has been putting to much pressure on her and believes that her recovery will

go faster with out the pressure. Emily thinks that he does not want to be with her anymore, so

instead focusing on getting over the rape she has been trying to figure out what she think she did

wrong.


	2. Characters

Characters-

Emily Cassadine- is trying to get over Conner raping her. Is married to Nikolas, but they have been

drifting further and further apart.

Nikolas Cassadine- has been trying to help Emily get over the rape but is not really sure how to

help. He decided that he and Emily should separate because he believes that he is slowing down

her recovery process.

Elizabeth Webber- is Emily's best friend. She is the only one that Emily believes somewhat

understands her. She is trying to help Emily get over the rape. Elizabeth is engaged to Lucky (The

surrogacy happened but was not successful).

Lucky Spencer- Nikolas;s brother, and is Emily's oldest friend. He is engaged to Liz.

Jason and Sam- Have supported Emily trough everything, Em sometime spends the night there

when living with the Quartermaine's becomes unbearable .

The Quartermaine's- Emily's family, they are trying to be supportive, but it's hard considering

they do not have a clue as to what happened in the first place.


	3. Ch 1 memories

untitled

Chapter 1- Memories

Emily got home from work and passed out on her bed. She had been throwing herself into her

work for the last month she could her family's constant questioning. She knew they just wanted to

help her, but she does not want anyone else to find out that she was raped. As she laid there she

thought about the last year and everything that had happened. She thought about Nikolas finally

remembering her and there love, him asking her to marry him in front of everyone at Kelly's,

Nikolas throwing Helena over the Cliff, finding out Connor was alive, and of the Happiest day of

her life, the day she married Nikolas. After that everything started to go bad, Nikolas was

sentenced to life in prison, Helena survived the fall, Lucky getting shot, and the worst of all

Connor raping her. Now her and Nikolas were separated. She did understand what she sis to make

Nikolas want to get separated. Thinking about everything made her cry, after an hour of cry she

had cried herself to sleep, just as she had every day for the last month.


	4. ch 2 stuck in the past

Chapter 2- stuck in the past

Emily was coming out of a demanding session with Dr. Winters when she ran in to Elizabeth. She hated to running in to Elizabeth after her therapy sessions because she always asked her about them, and she hated talking about them. Thankfully she saw her mother was able to avoid talking about her session.

"Hey Em whats up"

"Nothing much mom I'm just hear to get an assignment for school".

Elizabeth, who was watching them want to go over there and tell Emily that she couldn't hide her rape from her family anymore, that she needed to let them help her. But she kept quiet because she knew that Emily would never forgive her. As Elizabeth saw Emily get on the elevator and leave the hospital, she vowed to call her as soon as she got home.

Once Emily got home she decided that she was going to use her day off from the hospital to try and rest and relax. The only problem was that she was never fully able to relax these days. Ever since the rape things as simple as resting and relax became a chore for her. Nikolas use to make everything easier for her, but he had made it pretty clear that he didn't want to be with her anymore.

She tried to watch TV hoping that it would keep her mind busy. But that failed miserably. Finally she decided to go visit Jason, he was always able to keep her mind off things she didn't want to think about. She walked out of the mansion hoping that the only person beside Nikolas that could take away the bad memories was home.


	5. Ch 3 Needing a friend

A/N- sorry it has taken so long i swore that i posted these updates

Chapter 3- Needing a friend

Elizabeth barely had the chance to walk in to her apartment, when she was heard the phone ring. She figured she let the answer machine get it, but person would not stop calling. Finally she picked it up on the 3 ring the 5th time the person called.

"Hey this is Elizabeth, whose calling?"

"Liz its Emily can you come over"

"Sure, is everything alright?"

"Just please come over"

"Okay I'll be at the mansion in 20 minutes"

"I'm not staying at the mansion I'm at Jason's"

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Hurry" was Emily's only response. Elizabeth put Cameron in his carrier and grabbed her car keys. She would drop Cam at her Grams on the way to Jason's. She beginning to get worried, Emily never went to Jason's unless things were really bad.


	6. Ch 4 helping a friend

Chapter 4- helping a friend

Emily was waiting scared as she waited for Elizabeth show up. She heard the door bell ring. She answered the door and pulled Elizabeth inside the pent house.

"What's wrong Em?"

"I need your help with something"

2 hour later

"Em I'm back"

"Emily where are you?"

Elizabeth went to Emily's room and found her fast a sleep. Elizabeth saw how peaceful she was sleeping. She knew Emily had been sleep well so didn't wake her. As she waits for Emily to wake up, she thought about what she just bought and how this was probably the last good night sleep Emily was going to get for a long time


	7. Ch 5 Unexpected surprises

Ch 5- Unexpected surprises

A few hours later Emily woke up to find Liz laying on the recliner in her room, Emily figured that she must fell a sleep waiting for her. As she laid in her bed she thought about the last few months how her life had change so much and she was almost sure it was about to change again. She realized that she couldn't do this with out Elizabeth's friendship. Emily went to the recliner and woke Elizabeth.

"Thanks for waiting" Emily said as Elizabeth woke up.

"I didn't think you would want to be alone for this"

"Did you get what I asked?"

"Yeah, its right here." Elizabeth said as she hand the bag to Emily.

Emily took the box out of the bag and said "come on lets get this over with"

Elizabeth watched Emily going into the bathroom and hoped that she would get the results that she was hoping for.

5 minutes later

Elizabeth saw the bathroom come open and saw Emily come out, she was shaking.

Elizabeth when to the door and steadied her.

"Its positive "Emily whispered

"I'm pregnant"


	8. Ch 6 surprise

Ch6- surprise

"That's great Em"

Elizabeth then realized that Emily didn't look happy about this at all.

"Em why are you happy about this? This might be what brings you and Nikolas back together"

"I should be happy about this. Nikolas and I have always wanted a family, but I just can't be. Nikolas and I aren't together anymore. I'm still trying to deal with the rape and the last thing I need is the added stress of carrying a child. I really want to be happy about this …… its something I have always wanted but I just can't be happy"

"Before you get all stressed out go to the hospital and get an exam to make sure the test wasn't wrong. I'll go with you. Alright?"

"No I can't even stand the thought of an exam after everything that happened"

"Em you have to get an exam there is no way around it"

"Okay"

An hour and a half later at GH:

"Now come on the exam wasn't so bad"

"I guess not"

Bobbie comes over and Emily Dr. Meadows is waiting for her.

"Thanks I'll be in there in a minute"

"Do you want me to go in with you?"

"Yeah I could use a friend"

Dr. Meadow's office:

"Well Emily the test was right you are pregnant"

"Thanks doctor"

" I have a prescription for prenatal vitamins and you will have to make appoints okay"

"Yes thank you"

"See you soon. Congratulations"

"Thank you"

The lobby:

"Oh Elizabeth what am I going to do?"

"The first thing you are going to do is tell Nikolas. He can help you get through this, we all can"

"I guess you're right. Thank for coming with me"

Elizabeth leaves

Emily calls Nikolas on her cell:

"Hey it's me I need to see you"

"Can you meet me at GH as soon as you can?"

"Thanks I'll see you soon"

2o minuets later at GH:

"Hey Em I got here as soon as I could"

"Thanks for meeting me"

"Are you okay?"

Emily reaches out and holds his hand "there is something I need to tell you"

"Are you sick again?"

"No I'm pregnant"


	9. Ch 7

Ch 7

"I'm pregnant"

"You're pregnant" Nikolas said in shock

"Yeah about six weeks"

Nikolas sat there in awe as realized that on of his and Emily's dream was coming true, amidst all the pain and suffering that had happened in the past year. As Emily's word finally sunk in he realized that this might be the thing that finally helped Emily over come the trauma of the rape and what could bring them back together. He could help but smile at the thought of him and Emily back together and back to the way they use to be.

He opened his mouth to say something when all of a sudden she said

"Nikolas I know this doesn't change anything and that you still don't want to be with me, but if you want to talk to me call my cell or Jason's, I'm staying with him again. Ok" with that she rushed on to the elevator leaving Nikolas to wonder where she got the idea that he did not want to be with her anymore.

Jason's penthouse

Jason opened the door to his penthouse and saw Emily curled up in a ball with a blanket around her on the couch crying.

"Em" he said as he sat down next to her and took her in his arms in an attempt to comfort her.

"What's wrong?"

"I went to the doctor today"

"What's wrong are you sick? Is the cancer back?"

"No, I found out I'm pregnant"

"Did you tell Nikoals?"

"Yeah"

"What did he say?"

"I didn't really give him a chance to say anything. I did what I've been doing for months I pushed him away"

"How do feel about all this"

"I'm okay with it I guess, before all the stuff that happened all I wanted to do was to have Nikolas's baby, and now that this is happening I should be happy that at least one of my dreams is coming true."

"Talk to him, find out how he feels about this"

"I going to talk to him tomorrow" she said as she got off the couch.

"Right now I just want to be by my self"

As she went up stairs to her room, Jason thought about everything his little sister was going through and how much he wished he could help her

Kelly's

"Hey Elizabeth" nikolas said as he greeted her

"Hey Nikolas, What's up?"

"Emily told me about the baby"

"That's great. Maybe this will bring you back together"

" that's what I thought too, but Em seems to think that I don't want to be with her. Do you know why?"


	10. Ch 8

Chapter 8 - listen

"Hey Emily"  
"Hi Nikolas I was just going to call you"  
"Can you meet me at Kelly's in an hour?"  
"Yeah sure"  
"Ok bye"  
"Bye"

45 minutes later

"Hey Emily" Liz said as she was getting the food she ordered  
"Hey. What's up?"  
"Nothing much what are you doing here?"  
"I'm meeting Nikolas  
"Okay well I'll see you later" Elizabeth said as she was leaving Kelly's  
as Elizabeth was leaving she turn to tell Emily something  
"Emily"  
"Yea?"  
"Just listen him okay, listen to what he has to say"  
"I will, I'll talk to you later" Emily said as she hugged her friend goodbye

15 minutes later

"Hey" Nikolas said to Emily as he entered Kelly's  
"Hey Nikolas why did you want to see me"  
"I was thinking about what you said yesterday"  
"I am sorry about that. I should have let you speak"  
"Emily what you were saying about me not wanting to be with you it isn't true"  
"What are trying to say?"  
"I am trying to say that I love you"


	11. ch 9

Ch 9 I love you

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you"

"You don't have to say that"

"I wouldn't say it unless I meant it"

"Yes you would"

"No I wouldn't why would you even think that?"

"Nikolas just because I'm pregnant does not mean that you loved me again"

"Where did you get the idea that I didn't love you anymore?"

"Nikolas were separate remember? You were the one who wanted this, not me"

"I wanted to give time and space to heal from the rape. I never told you that I didn't love you anymore"

"The only thing I needed to help me heal from the rape was your love"

"I'm so sorry Em I was just trying to help you the best way I knew how"

"No it's my entire fault"

"Emily it not your fault"

"I haven't been able to trust in along time, I can even trust myself anyone, and I should have trusted our love"

"Emily none of this your fault"

"I wish I could get back everything lost the night that Connor raped me, my confidence, dignity , trust and most of all you"

"You never lost me"

Emily starts crying

"Em don't worry you'll that all back one day and I'll be there every step of the way" Nikolas said as he wipe her tears

"Emily what's it going to take for you to trust our love again?"

"Time and you, please Nikolas never leave me again"

"I promise I won't" she looked in to his brown eyes and realized for the first time in a long time, she believed him.

The Quatermaine Mansion

The Quartermaine's were all sitting in the living room wondering who called the family meeting

"Who call this ridicules meeting" asked Tracy

"I did" Emily said as she entered the room

"Em what's up?" asked her mother

"I thought you would all want to know that I'm pregnant "

All the Quartermaine's went up to Emily and congratulated her, even Tracy.

3 months later

Nikolas and Emily have spent the last 3 months getting their relationship back on track. They still do not live together as husband and wife but Emily regains more of her trust in their love and Nikolas everyday. Emily is now four months pregnant and although they are not yet living as husband and wife, Nikolas and Emily are still a couple.

Emily and Nikolas are outside Kelly's holding hand

" he has know idea how much something as simple as hold hand again with him means to me, a few months ago I could barley even stand his touch" Emily though as realize just how much she had improved

"Em come on lets go you don't want to be late to the doctor do you"

"I'm coming" she said as her mind snapped back in to the present

30 min later GH

Emily and Nikolas were waiting for the doctor to come in and do the ultra sound

"So do want to find out the sex of the baby?" Nikolas asked Emily already knowing she would

"Yes! I can't wait; I really hope it's a girl"

The doctor came in and did the ultra sound, she than asked them if the want to know if the baby was a boy or a girl

"Yes "both Emily and Nikolas said at the same time

"Congratulation you are the parents of a baby girl"

Emily squealed with delight as the doctor left so that she could get dressed

Kelly's 20 minutes later

"Em I was wondering if we could talk"

"Sure"

"Well I was wondering if you are ready to move back in with me"

"I'm more than ready" Emily replied

"Are you sure because I don't want to push you again"

"I'm 100 percent sure"

" Can I kiss you?" nikolas asked as he had every time they had kissed since they had gotten back together, he ask her so that she wouldn't be scare and so that she would know that it was what she wanted.

"Yes"

They kiss for a few second, and then Nikolas pulled away

"I love you Em"

"I love you too Nikolas"

Nikolas looked at her face as she said this and for the first time since the rape he saw that spark in her eye that he had missed so much.

He saw the love in her eyes and for the first time in along time he knew everything would be okay.


	12. Ch 10

Ch 10

2 months later

Nikolas and Emily have been living together for 2 months and Emily has continued to make progress toward recovering from the rape. Nikolas has been helping her move on from the rape has done everything see has need him to be. Emily is 6 months pregnant and Nikolas and Emily seem to have everything they have ever wanted. Elizabeth and Lucky just got married. Elizabeth never got raped so lucky and her never date when they were teens. Emily was the maid of honor and Nikolas was the best man and Lulu was a bride's mate.

Lucky and Liz's wedding

"Hey you guys we're so happy for you" Emily told Liz and Lucky as she walked over to them.

"Yeah, it's about time" Nikolas said

"Hey Lulu"

"hey you guys I got my stuff to bring over to wyndemre" Lulu said she was excited that she was going to be spend the next month living with her other brother and her sister in law while Lucky and Liz were on their honeymoon.

"Okay Lulu, just put it in the Jag" said Nikolas who was just as excited about his sister staying with him as she was.

"Do you guys mind if I walk to the launch?" Lulu said she was starting to get board. With the exception of Georgie and Dillon there was no one else her age there.

"No go ahead just be careful" Nikolas told Lulu

Lulu gave everybody a hug, told Liz and Lucky one last congratulation and left.

3 hours later

Emily and Nikolas walked in to the living room talking about there friends wedding. Nikolas put Lulu bags down and called out to Lulu

"Lulu where are you?"

When she didn't respond Nikolas went up to the room that she had a wyndemre. He didn't see her, so he went to the living room to call the cell phone he had gotten her for her birthday. When she didn't answer Nikolas and Emily began to get worried.

"Where do you think she could be?" Emily asked him

"I have no idea I just hope she is okay"

"I am sure she is"

"So how are you and the baby feeling?" Nikolas asked, afraid that Emily had been pushing herself to much by spending so much time with Elizabeth

"The baby and I are doing fine; you don't need to worry about us"

Just then Emily's cell phone rang

"Hey this is Emily "she said as she answered the phone

"Hey Em, you and Nikolas should get down here to the ER, Lulu was just brought in" Monica told her

"What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know yet we can't do anything with out the consent of one her guardians (Nikolas or Lucky)"

"Okay, we'll be right there" Emily said she hung up the phone

"Lulu was just brought into the ER "Emily told Nikolas as she went to get her coat

1 hour later

Nikolas and Emily had signed consent forms and were sat in the waiting room all they knew was that someone had found Lulu on the dock and called an ambulance.

A doctor came into the room to talk to them

"We're waiting for all of the tests to come back, but from I can tell it looks like she was raped, she also has a broken rib"

Nikolas looked over at Emily and could tell that she remembering everything that happened with Connor. He couldn't bear to see the pain in her eyes so he turned to the doctor

"Is she awake?"

"No not yet but she should be soon"

"When will you get the results from the rape kit?"

"In an hour or two"

"Can we see her?"

"Yes as long as you family, I will come check on her later" the doctor told them as she left.

Nikolas turned to Emily, who hadn't said anything since the doctor came to talk to them

"I can understand if you don't want to, but I'm going to go see her"

"No" Emily told him

"What?"

"I think it will be better for her if I'm the one whose there when she wakes up"

Lulu's hospital room

A million things ran through Emily's head when she saw Lulu in that hospital bed. She was beaten up pretty badly, she was bruised and covers in cuts. Then Lulu start to wake up

"Hey sweetie" Emily said to her as she started open her eyes. Emily looked into Lulu' blue eyes and saw emotions that were way too familiar to her. She wanted to hold Lulu in her arms and tell her everything would be okay, but she knew it wouldn't.

The next day

"Hey Lulu"

"Hey Em" Lulu said she look like she had just been crying

"What's wrong? Are you in any pain?"

"No"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Everyone says they understand, but they don't"

"That's what I thought"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know how you feel"

"No you don't"

"Lulu we never told you this because we did want you to worry, but last year I was raped"

"How do you get over it, I feel like no one understands how I feel"

"That's were you are wrong, because I understand, and I'll always be here for you"


End file.
